A driving tool that drives a driven article into a workpiece is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,504. In this driving tool, compressed air generated by a first piston inside a first cylinder is supplied to a second cylinder. Furthermore, the compressed air moves a second piston within the second cylinder. When the second piston moves, the second piston strikes the driven article and thereby drives it toward the workpiece. In addition, this driving tool comprises a sensor that detects the position of the first piston in the operation cycle in which the driven article is driven. Furthermore, in accordance with the position of the first piston detected by the sensor, a control apparatus stops the flow of electric current to a motor, which causes the first piston to stop prior to the next operation cycle.